communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/21 Oktober 2016
05:48 Andrea kommt nicht? Habe ich das in der Einladung überlesen? 05:48 hi 05:48 Nein, es stand nicht drin. 05:48 Aber schon, dass du sie gelesen hast xD 05:49 Ihr habt noch keinen Protokollanten? Wenns recht ist kann ich übernehmen (auch wenn ichs noch nie gemacht hab) 05:49 Gerne. Ein Bot schreibt den Chat-Verlauf mit und dann schreibst du eine Zusammenfassung. 05:49 Sprechstunde/Aufgaben#Protokollant 05:49 Sprechstunde/Zusammenfassungen 05:50 Alles klar, ich mach das. 05:50 Cool! :) 06:01 Also: Das Thema ist "Projekte in den Wikis". 06:01 Erste Frage dazu: Wie organsiert ihr Projekte und wie animiert ihr Leute zum Mitmachen? 06:02 Auf welchen Kanälen? Nur im gleichen Wiki oder auch außerhalb? 06:02 ich muss passen da ich sowas noch nicht gemacht hab 06:04 Ich denke, wenn so viele afk sind, macht es keinen Sinn, wenn ich hier versuche, einen geregelten Ablauf hinzukriegen. 5 Minuten-Pause, in der sich jeder was überlegt. ;) 06:06 wann kommt die nächste Frage? 06:07 Wenn diese beantwortet ist. Bringt ja nichts, wenn ich jetzt mit der nächsten fortfahre. 06:07 So, Pause beendet. Gibt es Meinungen? 06:07 irgendwie fühle ich mich wie im Englisch untericht: Ich bin der einzigste der frewillig aufzeigt un was sagt 06:08 Du meinst der einzige 06:08 jaja 06:09 Also in der Jedipedia sind es eigentlich immer die gleichen, da fällt es uns sehr schwer neue zu Projekten oder allgemein zur Arbeit zu motivieren... 06:09 in den Wikis, in denen ich arbeite, ist das auch so 06:09 Ich kann leider weder mit aktiven Wikis noch mit Projekten aufwarten. 06:10 @Keks, Amon Habt ihr denn in der Vergangenheit Erfolg mit Projekten gehabt? 06:11 Also dadurch einen spürbaren Aufschwung im Wiki erlebt? 06:11 Bei uns gab es nur einen ziemlich Aufschwung als Episode 7 ins Kino kam, ist dann aber auch schnell wieder gegangen 06:11 @Klap das heißt, da das Wiki für viele zum Alltagstrott geworden ist, ist man nicht so sehr auf Projekte aus? Meinst du das so? 06:12 Ich habe nie auf Projekte zurückgegriffen. 06:12 Habt ihr den genutzt in irgendeiner Form? Ich spiele auf "Von Lesern zu Autoren" an. @Keks 06:13 ja, im MarioWiki ist das so und in anderen Wikias bin ich der einzige aktive User, da machen Projekte keinen Sinn, wenn niemand außer mir sich beteiligt 06:13 bei uns wird es schwer ein Projekt zu machen ohne aktive community T_T 06:13 Um das mal zusammenzufassen: Vielen Communitys fehlt eine aktive Basis, mit der sich ein Projekt in Gang bringen lassen könnte. Richtig? 06:14 Ja, denke schon 06:14 ja 06:15 ja 06:15 Dann gehen wir mal weg von der Realität und hinein ins Hypothetische: Angenommen, wir allen hätte große Wikis mit vielen aktiven Benutzern, die gerne bereit sind, ein Projekt mitzumachen. 06:15 Wie würdet ihr so motivieren? 06:15 Ankündigungen 06:15 Vielleicht Belohnungen 06:15 Kommt drauf an was das für ein Projekt ist 06:15 Belohungen! Gutes Stichwort! 06:16 Ich würde ihenen positive sachen darüber erzählen und es so schön wie möglich präsentieren 06:16 Bei uns ginge noch langfristig eine Beförderung zum Jedi-Padawan 06:17 Man könnte sie mit Tags hinter ihren Namen belohnen wie z.b. Sensei, Ninja, Samurai .... 06:17 Vielleicht magst du den nicht Jedipedianern kurz erklären, welche Rechte dem Jedi-Padawan nahe kommen? Diskussions-Moderator, Chat-Moderator etc. ;) 06:18 In der Jedipedia-BV kam gestern ein meiner Meinung nach interessantes Thema auf: Wie hieß es, Keks? Bearbeitungs-Wettbewerb? 06:18 Modifizierter Rollback, oder? 06:18 Glaube, ja @Rollback 06:18 Ja 06:18 @Pucky, ich gucke mal kurz 06:19 Jedenfalls um zurück zum Wettbewerb zu kommen: Es geht grob darum: Wer viel editiert (sinnvolles) bekommt eine Belohnung (in dem Fall bspw. ein Battlefront-Key oder so). 06:19 Würdet ihr sagen, dass eine "Rechte-Belohung" für ein Projekt irgendwo eine Grenze hat. Sollte also nur bis Diskussions-Moderator/Chat-Moderator/Rollback etc. vergeben werden? 06:20 *Grenze haben sollte 06:20 ja 06:20 kein Admin und auf gar keinen Fall Bürokrat weil die damit Chaos stiften könnten 06:20 Ja klar. Ist ja Quatsch jemanden sofort Admin-Rechte zu geben nur weil er mal bei einem Projekt mitarbeitet. 06:20 Ich würde gar keine Rechte-Belohnungen machen, die mit dem Projekt zusammenhängen. Es geht bei den Rechten ja um andere Dinge. Außer z. B. bei Edit-Wettbewerben Inhalts-Moderator. 06:21 Du würdest also, wenn sie in einem Projekt viel geleistet haben, bis zum Inhalts-Mod gehen? @Rp 06:22 @Pucky, interessant! Was wären denn deine Art der Belohnungen? Schild hinter dem Namen? Benutzerprofil auf der Hauptseite? etc. 06:22 Es sollte Autoren-Gewinnspiel heißen, es ging dabei auch eher um die Motivation der Stamm-Leute 06:22 Schild hinter Namen wäre ne Möglichkeit oder sowas wie eben erwähnt 06:22 Ich würde auch keine Admin- oder Bürokratenrechte vergeben, wenn es mit Projekten zu tun hat 06:22 ich bin da der Meinung eines Users, der mal gesagt hat, dass er nicht gerne Bürokratenrechte vergibt, weil er sie nicht wieder wegnehmen kann 06:22 ja, wenn die oft bei Projekten mitmachen und man weiß das man denen vertrauen kann , könnte man nochmal drüber nachdenken sie zum Admin zu machen. @Barb 06:23 Wenn das Projekt "Wartungslisten abarbeiten" heißt, brauchen die Mitglieder sogar Inhalts-Mod-Rechte. 06:23 Stubs kann man auch als normaler Benutzer bearbeiten ^^ 06:23 Sollte es denn überhaupt Belohungen geben? Das Ziel sollte ja sein, immerhin langfristige Autoren zu werben. 06:24 Belohnungen motivieren sie ja auch, man kann sie nicht nur belohnen aber man sollte es ab und zu machen 06:25 Kommt drauf an, welche Art von Projekt man macht. Die Sprechstunde ist ja im Grunde genauso wie das AMP, das IVT, Vanguard und alles andere eine Form von Projekt :D 06:25 Ja, das stimmt natürlich. 06:25 Und weil es keine Belohnung gibt fehlt oft ein Moderator :D 06:25 XD 06:26 das stimmt sogar irgendwie ^^ 06:26 Man darf moderieren; was sollte es da noch für ne Belohnung geben. :< 06:26 *? 06:27 CM Rechte (ugly) 06:27 Naja, so viele Freiwillige gibt es ja nun nicht immer o.o 06:28 solange Barb sich die Finger wund tippt könnten wir über Trump reden :P 06:28 Neue Frage, bei der wir ja wohl alle noch stehen: Wir haben jetzt ein super tolles Projekt/Projekt-Idee. Uns fehlen aber die Leute. Wie bekommen wir sie? Und von wo? Kann man von Fandom Hilfe kriegen? Spotlight wäre da zu nennen bspw 06:28 Nein, das können wir nicht. 06:28 Warum können wir es nicht? 06:29 Das war auf Rp bezogen 06:29 ach so 06:29 Es ist glaube nie verkehrt, wenn man vorher (in der Planung) schon mit Fandom spricht, 06:29 wir könnten hier einen Blog schreiben und auf das Projekt aufmerksam machen oder/und man schreibt über das Projekt an der geeigneten Stelle im Forum 06:30 Das Spotlight hat Barba ja schon erwähnt 06:30 ansonsten könnten auch Puckys und Rpfreunds Ideen nützlich sein 06:30 Hauptseite etc., sodass jeder davon mitkriegen kann. 06:30 Social-Media, Site-wide-message, Hauptseite, Blog, Forum :D 06:30 Discussions 06:31 In unseren Discussions haben wir genug Leute :D 06:31 Das heißt, das ganze Programm abfeuern. Okay. Weiter gehts: 06:31 Man muss nur die richtigen bekommen :D 06:32 einfach solange nerven bis die Leute mitmachen XD 06:32 Eure Discussions sind ein gutes Beispiel für ein funktionierendes Projekt. :ugly: 06:33 Wir kommen zu den Organisatoren. Wie sollten sie sich verhalten? Im Hintergrund und koordinierend oder aktiv mitmachend? Und wie viele? Ab wann sind es zu viele Organisatoren? Gibt es ein "zu viele" überhaupt? 06:33 Ja, es gibt zu viele :D 06:33 Vielleicht die Admins und ein paar aktive Autoren schnappen 06:34 Rp, das ist ein guter Einwand, an den ich gleich noch anknüpfen möchte. :) 06:34 Stimme Pucky zu und sie sollten mitmachen wenn es ums Berarbeiten geht 06:34 Hängt das nicht auch wieder vom Projekt-Typ ab? 06:35 Ja, an sich sxhon 06:35 Manche Projekte brauchen viel Betreuung, andere laufen fast von selbst. 06:35 Stimmt 06:36 Das mit den Organisatoren ist auch vom Projekt abhängig, manches kriegt man alleine hin wenn es nicht zu schwer ist 06:36 Würde ich auch sagen. Würdet ihr ein generelles Zahlenverhältnis von Organisatoren zu Autoren vorschlagen oder sollte das individuell sein? 06:36 Individuell 06:36 Individuell 06:36 Da sind wir uns ja mal alle einig. Doofe Frage. :D 06:37 Keine Frage ist doof 06:38 Ich komme nochmal kurz zum Punkt Anwerben. Rp brachte mich drauf: Ist Nerven, also das Hinterherrennen von Benutzern auch eine Taktik, um Projektteilnehmer anzuwerben? Oder sollte das auschließlich über die Kanäle laufen, die oben angesprochen wurden? 06:39 Niemand mag es zur Mitarbeit genötigt zu werden. 06:39 Nerven bringt wenig. Sowas sollte schon freiwillig geschehen, sonst kommt am Ende nix Sinnvolles bei raus 06:39 ich meinte es nur als Witz, ich glaub man sollte die protentielen User nicht nerven 06:39 @Rp, das habe ich verstanden, aber das fand ich doch schon diskussionswürdig. ;) 06:40 Nerven bringt nichts 06:41 Nochmal zum Verhalten der Organisatoren: Sie sollten schon aktiv mitarbeiten und motivieren, aber auch den Überblick über den projektfortschritt haben. 06:42 Klar - aber das ist auch ein bisschen Projektabhängig 06:42 Gut, das Projekt ist durch. Wir haben geworben, ein paar Benutzer gefunden, auch mithilfe der ComDE und den fleißigsten einen Extra-Namen gegeben. Angenommen, wir sind besonders kreativ und haben schon wieder eine Projektidee. Sollten wir noch den Schwung und die Autoren des letzten Projekts mitnehmen oder allen Beteiligten eine kleine/große (?) Pause gönnen? 06:43 Man sollte auch versuchen, die gewonnenen Leute nicht direkt wieder zu verlieren. 06:43 Schwung mitnehmen solange die Motivation da ist 06:43 eine kleine Pause sollte minedestens drin sein man sollte es nicht übertreiben 06:44 @Space guter Einwand. Hast du da ein Geheimrezept oder wartest du ab, wie es sich entwickelt? 06:44 Pucky IST das Geheimrezept :D 06:44 Habs noch nie versucht ^^ 06:45 Dann wird das doch mal Zeit, nicht wahr? :p 06:46 Okay, Dann würde ich jetzt nochmal fragen, ob irgendjemandem noch eine Meinung eingefallen ist, und ob es noch Fragen gibt? 06:46 Ich würde das jetzt nicht zwingen Projekt nennen, Teamarbeit trifft es besser. Es ist tatsächlich nicht so leicht die Mitglieder bei Laune zu halten. Erst recht nicht, wenn deine eigen Ansprüche höher sind. 06:47 Ja, absolut! 06:48 Würdest du das Wort "Projekt" dann gar nicht verwenden, oder nur für dich anders nennen? 06:48 Denn du hast recht, so ein Wort kann unter Umständen auch ein Motivationskiller sein. 06:49 Und ja, ein so'n Projekt ist bei mir schon gescheitert, weil ich mehr erwartet habe als die Mitglieder leisten konnten. 06:49 Du kannst es auch Projekt nennen, das ist nicht schlimm. Ich finde nur Teamarbeit sagt mehr aus, worauf es ankommt. 06:51 Okay, das ist ein gutes Schluss-Statament. 06:51 Wie heißt es so schön: Mit wenig Erwartung hineingehen, um dann positiv überrascht zu werden. 06:51 Tag leute 06:51 Das ist wie bei einer Fußball WM. Wenn man Weltmeister werden will, muss man als Team zusammenarbeiten. Wenn man das nicht macht, funktioniert das Ganze nicht. 06:52 ist heute gerade Sprechstunde oder nicht? 06:52 Midna o/ 06:52 Ich würde die heutige Sprechstunde gerne in ein paar Monaten wiederholen. Ein paar konnten auch wegen der DNS-Geschichte nicht kommen. 06:52 Sofern dann keine weiteren Fragen/Meinungen sind, würde ich die Sprechstunde dann beenden. :) 06:52 Pucky, gerne. Hat ja leider schleppend begonnen. 06:53 Danke Barb, du hast das super gemacht :) 06:53 dann komme ich in 10-20 min wieder 06:53 chiau 06:53 I'm sexy and I know it (:3) 06:53 @"Mit wenig Erwartung hineingehen, um dann positiv überrascht zu werden." 06:53 Das gilt allgemein für Wiki-Arbeit. ;D 06:53 true xD 06:53 War echt nicht so viel los heute 06:53 Ach was? (smirk) 06:54 Wenn Andrea nicht da ist, ist das wohl so :D 06:54 Du hast trotzdem das beste draus gemacht ;-) 06:54 Naja, liegt mehr an anderen Dingen denke ich. Error: Invalid time.